Pokemon Academy
by Afro Jew
Summary: The real life story of a Pokemon trainer in the real world. In a school where the name of the game is Pokemon one boy who wants nothing more than to live his own life will have no choice but to fight!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The world

Hm…where should I begin telling you about the world I live in? Perhaps I should begin with the basics.

My world is much like yours except for a few main differences. The main one would be that instead of animals we have Pokemon, which are a lot like animals although they are much stronger and in our world people use them for battling.

I know that in your world there is a game and a TV show about Pokemon, that show has a few things right, but a lot of things wrong.

What your people got right was the four main continents, Sinoh, Johto, Kanto, and Hoen. You also got right about the badges and the pokemon league. That's about all you got right.

Now here's what you got wrong. Most importantly ten year olds do not get Pokemon. No one would be foolish enough to give a child a dangerous Pokemon. In the real world of Pokemon you are not allowed to get a Pokemon until the age of fifteen, and you don't even get to start your journey until after you graduate, but I'll save more about that for later.

Also we don't have eight gyms we have about a hundred random ones strewn all about the land. Also we don't always have the same boring three types of starters; we get to choose between five random first form Pokemon. And on the topics of gyms you can complete them in any order and you only need to beat ten to battle the Pokemon League.

Now to the reason that your world knows about ours. First of all it is because our worlds are both on Earth. However Pokemon only appear on our part of the world that is made up of the four main continents and other smaller continents. Unfortunately we are not able to bring Pokemon from our part of the world to yours, no one is quite sure why. The people of your world were jealous of ours and began trying to smuggle pokemon over, resulting in the death of all of the Pokemon that were brought over. Our world realized that this would never stop and that our only hope was to block the contact between our two worlds, and that is why we created Mewtwo. Mewtwo had the ability to erase people's memory of Pokemon and make it seem that our world did not actually exist. It is impossible for anyone outside of our land during the creation of Mewtwo to enter or even to see it, even from space.

However about ten years a problem occurred. It only happened for about a second Mewtwo's shield went down. And it just so happened that a human on a single person boat sailed right into where our land appeared. We were however quickly able to expel the man from our land. However we could not eliminate his memories of the land.

The next day the man woke up at home and writ the expierience off as a dream. And thus he brought Pokemon to your world.

Now to the main point of the story, the Pokemon academy. Every child upon graduating normal school (Science, math, English, all that stuff) at fifteen instantly enter the Pokemon academy. In the academy you are given your first Pokemon and are taught the Pokemon basics. That is where our story begins, with my first day at the Pokemon academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1

My name is Scott Berkin and I was about to start my first day at the Hoen Pokemon Academy.

Pokemon Academy was located on a large island located about twenty miles south of Lilycove City. The only building on the island was the gigantic academy. Surrounding the academy was a large forest that contained all over types of Pokemon. There was also a small mountain that students use to train on It was so big because not only did all the fifteen year olds in Hoen go there but so did many teens from all around the world. The Hoen Academy was the best school in all the lands, and every one knew it.

The boat that held over five hundred children came to halt as it had finally reached the humungous dock. And this wasn't the only boat that would be arriving, over another seven hundred students would soon be coming in.

I was one of the first people off of the boat as soon as they began allowing people off. I honestly wasn't all that into training, I wanted to be a cop. (Oh yeah and another thing you people got wrong was the whole officer jenny, Nurse Joy thing. That's just ridiculous) but unfortunately to become a cop I had to still go to the academy to train. UGH! This was just going to be a big waste of time.

As I got onto the dock all of the children were herded off like cattle as we were being led into the school. After about twenty minutes of walking we finally entered the large lobby of the school. The air conditioning hit me as a giant relief; it was so painfully hot outside. After that we were all led into a giant room that was clearly a dining hall slash gathering room. All the kids were told to just sit and be quiet until the rest of the students arrived. Quiet that's a laugh. There was over five hundred students, there would be no quiet. Everyone was reconnecting with old friends or making new ones. I however wasn't really interested in being friends; I just wanted to be done with this.

Finally, after about another thirty minutes of waiting the gigantic room was completely filled. All the tables in the room were fully stuffed, and the room was like a zoo, a bunch of different animal noises, everywhere.

There was a deafening roar at the head of the room coming from a long table at the front of the room. That table was filled with the adults that were clearly the teachers. The noise was coming from a giant Exploud, roaring loud enough to deafen all of the teachers nearby. Incidentally all the teachers had ear plugs in. Then after only about ten seconds of the roar the entire room had fallen silent.

There was a stream of blue light and the Exploud was gone. Standing in his place was an elderly man with a long white beard that reached the floor. He was completely bald, but had big bushy white eye brows. His face seemed very old and wrinkled. When he spoke his voice sounded very weary and gravely, "Welcome to the Hoen Pokemon Academy! I am Professor Kilop and I will be your headmaster for the next twelve months. While you are here I hope you will enjoy your time and become bright, inelegant, and wise adults. Now for some main rules," His voice changed from its calm demeanor to a much more strict tone. "The most important rule, no one is allowed into the forest, mountains or any other training area without teacher permission. If you found on the grounds without permission you will be instantly expelled from this school. Now to some other more minor rule."

And about two hours later he had finished his speech, and very few people were still awake, but Professor Kilop either did not notice or chose not to. Then everyone, including myself, instantly awoke. We soon discovered what awoke us; it was the aroma of delicious food. Professor Kilop had returned to his seat at the table, and many steaming dishes of food were being brought out. The food was carried on gigantic trays held by about a hundred Machamps. Soon the tables were full of food, and even before the food the food reached the table people had begun to eat. No one had eaten since breakfast and it was now well best nine. And only about thirty minutes after the meal began every one stuffed and stretched out in their seats.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed your meals." Kilop said as he stood. All eyes fell on him. "You will be now assigned to your dorms for the next year. If I understand you have all been given numbers as you stepped on the ship, please open them, and follow you respected teacher to your dorms."

Then all twelve hundred students opened up their room assignment envelopes. Mine said professor Xlander, Primape house. Then all of the other teachers began to stand and make their way over to the front of the room. All of the teachers were wearing name tags and were yelling their names. Professor Xlander was easy to point out. He was extremely tall, about six foot eight. He was very thin and bony he had extremely long arms and bony fingers. He also had and extremely loud high pitched voice.

I shoved my way through the crowd and sidled up next to Xlander. "Behind me." He commanded to the other students around. All the students surrounding professor Xlander and all the students surrounding other teachers stood behind them. Eventually there were twenty four completely even lines behind every teacher.

"This way!" All the teachers bellowed as one as they all exited I was near the front of the line and was able to follow Professor Xlander with ease, but some students who were farther behind had a difficult time following their teachers through all the people.

Eventually after about ten minutes of walking and eight flights of stairs Xlander and his, approximately, fifty students stood alone in front of a large wooden door. "OK, everyone in!" He commanded as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The room they entered was like a giant living room full of couches and comfortable chairs. The room also had about five huge TVs standing in front of some of the many couches and chairs.

Once all the kids had entered the room voices began to break out and people began to examine the room. At opposite sides of the room were two large stair cases, I couldn't see what was at the top of them, but I assumed rooms.

"All right, everyone take a seat." The Professor commanded. At that everyone found seats. I found a private recliner off to the side that was extremely comfortable.

"OK." Xlander said as walked to the middle of the room as all eyes followed him. "Ok, well, my name is Professor Xlander, but you may of course, call me Professor X. Do not attempt to make fun of my name for it rhymes with nothing funny." He said disappointed. "But," He said brightening up. "If you can think of a good one I would be glad to hear it."

At this statement many of the children looked to one another. What was wrong with this guy?

"All right now to more serious business. Now Professor Kilop did talk about this, but as you were all assigned to my house I'm sure you were all asleep." He said with a laugh, and sure enough he was right. "All right then, well here at the academy I teach weaknesses and resistances. None of you will however have that class for a while. Now then for those of you that were asleep there are twenty four different houses at this school, each containing exactly fifty students, we always allow in exactly twelve hundred students a year. Now each house has a head teacher and a spokes Pokemon. Well I am head of Primape house, and this is your spokes Pokemon, Ross." He announced as he threw out his pokeball that contained the largest Primape he had ever seen. "Well every house has a main rival and ours is Slaking house, don't ask me why, it just is. Also it is no random reason that you were all placed here."

Everyone perked up.

"If you recall at the end of last year you all took a personality test and that is how you were placed. You were all placed here because you are all individuals; one of you even left your test completely blank." He said with a small chuckle as he set his sites on me, it was in fact me who had done that. I had never liked tests and that one just seemed like a waste of time.

"Well enough of this." Professor X said "All right girls to the left and boys to the right, at the top of the stairs there are several doors, go through the one with your name on it, good night." He said quickly as he ascended the right stair case.

God, this would be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As I slowly walked up the stairs many other people, rudely, ran right past me. When I finally reached the top of the stairs I saw a long hallway with several doors through out it. As I walked past the third door on the left I noticed it had my name on it. It read

"Shippo Brown

Scott Berkin

Ex"

Ex? Weird name, I thought as I slowly turned the handle on the shabby brown door. When I walked in I was in an average sized room. All that was in it were four queen size beds, and three night stands beside each bed. Also there were three sets of draws up against the far end of the room.

As I walked in I was greeted by the sound of chatting voices. Sure enough on the two beds closest to the far end of the room were two other kids, sitting cross-legged and seemed to be deep conversation. As the door opened they had turned to face me.

The boy on the farther end of the room spoke. "Well, you must be Berkin, Shippo Brown." He said jumping off the bed and sticking out his arm. I took his hand and shook it.

This boy that had greeted me was average height, no taller than me, about five seven. He had semi long pitch black hair that was hung down into his face, just brushing his eyes. The tip of his hair was crimson red, but it didn't seem dyed, it seemed natural. He wore a plain white tee shirt and wore a pair of ripped blue genes. His eyes were crystal blue and an odd aura about them.

The other stood up as well. He was one of the strangest people I had ever met. He wore a tight white tee shirt and wore a short pare of plaid pants held up by a pair of rainbow suspenders. He wore braces that seemed to shimmer as he smiled. He wore huge horn rimmed glasses that seemed much too large for his face.

"Hi I'm Ex." He said in an extremely nasally voice.

"Hey Ex. "I said as I shook his hand. "Ex, huh, so, is that your real name?" I asked

"Sure is!" He said proudly. "My parents wanted a really simple name, so Ex was it."

So, you don't have a last name?" I asked. This kid just kept getting weirder.

"Nope, well if I do my parents never told me it. I don't really care." He said with a laugh that turned into a snort.

"So..." I said trying to change the conversation. "What were you two talking about?"

"Heh, we were just talking about what Pokemon we both want to get." Shippo said with a grin. "I want magby, someday Magmortar will be mine."

"I want a Mime Jr." Ex said with a grin. "What are you hoping to get Scott?" he asked me.

Hm, I hadn't really thought about it. "I don't really know I told them."

"Really? The first thing I did when I got here was decide what pokemon I wanted." Shippo said shocked.

"Well," I began nervously. I honestly don't care for Pokemon training to much." I said nervously.

"Then why are you here?" Shippo asked, questioningly.

"Well the only real reason I'm here is because I need to graduate to become a cop, that's the only real, reason I showed up. There really is no pokemon I overly want." I said with a small shrug. "I don't really care."

"Whatever." Shippo said with a shrug. "Well I'm headed to bed." He said, as he walked to the light switch by the door, flipped it off and hopped over the other beds to get to his. He didn't even bother to undress; he just slipped under the covers.

'Night, Ex." I said as I too turned to my bed.

"Night." He said as he unstrapped his suspenders and slipped into his bed.

OK so I have a crazy room mate and a normal room mate, not bad, I thought as I fell into sleep.

I was awaked early the next morning by the sound of loud yells in the hall. I slowly opened my eyes to see ex already up and alert. Shippo however was stirring only slightly.

As I slowly rose I looked over to see Shippo also getting up as he rubbed his eyes. "UGH! He complained as stood up. "Why in the name of Arceus, what the heck! He yelled.

"Come on guys, we should get going." Ex said he tried to pull Shippo up. Shippo merely shoved him out of the way and got to his feet.

He groaned again and then stormed out of the room. Ex and I followed, but by the time we got out Shippo was already half way down the stairs. When we got to the living room we saw all of the other students already seated. Professor Xlander stood in the center of the room.

"Ah, Ex, Scott. Good morning." He said "Now that they are finally here I can begin." He said annoyed. "Well toady is the day that you will get your Pokemon."

Almost everyone in the room cheered, except for me. God, I thought, why does he drag this out?

"Well," he continued. "Now because of the fact that there are twelve hundred students in the school you can not get them all at once. We will be the third house at the school to receive Pokemon so in about an hour we will go down to the school lab and you will all get your Pokemon. For now I would simply like you all to stay put until it is time to go." As he finished he threw himself into one of the few open chairs and began to read a book he had brought with him.

"Wait a sec!" Shippo yelled standing up. If we have to wait an hour then why did you wake us up at…?" Shippo looked at his watch and his face seemed to drop.

"Please Shippo; tell me what time I got you up at." Xlander said mockingly.

"Noon." Shippo mumbled.

Xlander began instantly. "That's right, noon everyone besides yourself and Mr. Berkin were already up, your own room mate didn't even want to wake you. Now if you would just sit and wait for a moment, we will soon head down." Xlander said, as he settled back into his book.

Shippo also settled into his seat, and of course, in seconds he was asleep. However about forty five minutes later a voice sounded over the inter com, waking him up. "Would Primape house please report to the lab." It said.

'All right." Xlander said as he stood and pocketed his book. "Let's get going." He said as he trotted out of the room. All the students followed him with Shippo trailing behind at the very end until Ex dragged him up to the front of the line. They finally reached the lab about ten minutes later; the lab was located through a door located near the entrance to the cafeteria.

We entered inside a big room with high sealing and many shiny mechanical instruments. At the end of the room there was a large metal door. Then through the door came a young, thin, and extremely attractive woman wearing a white lab coat. "Hello, my name is Doctor Pine." She said in a sweet, high voice. "All right, first one up," She looked on a clip board. "Conor Abe." She said

A small sheepish boy walked forward and walked back through the door with her. A few minutes later he returned holding a Pokeball.

Three other students were then called in, and then my name was called. I followed her into the room and in front of me was a large machine with five holes.

"All right." Pine said as she pressed a button on the machine.

Up from the machine popped a pokeball from each hole. On each ball there was a picture of the Pokemon that in contained. On the first ball there was a picture of a Porygon. On the second, a Kecleon. The third, a Munchlax. On the fourth was a Larvitar. And on the final one there was a Bagon.

"All right," she said. "Please choose on to be your starter Pokemon. As a Doctor I would suggest Kecleon." She said motioning to the ball.

I thought about for a few seconds but to me the choice seemed simple. I reached towards the fifth ball, Bagon.

"Nice choice. Send it out just to be sure it's right." She said.

I held the ball in my hand and pointed it forwards. Out of the ball shot a blue light and out came Bagon.

"All right, now what would you like to name it?" She asked 'By the way, this Pokemon is a female."

"In that case, Slean." I said proudly as I called Slean back to her ball. I walked out of the room and was then led into the cafeteria by Xlander. When I got in the other four students were playing with their new Pokemon. All right, I thought, this is where the fun begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I called out Slean onto one of the tables. Slean popped out of the ball and looked up at me. It was such a small thing. Then in came Shippo carrying a pokeball of his own.

When he saw me he ran to where I was sitting playing with Slean, I had picked her up and she was gently licking my nose. When I saw Shippo coming up I put Slean back onto the table. "Scott, look what I got!" He said excitedly as he called out his new Pokemon. Out of the ball came an orange, fluffy dog, a Growlithe.

"Hey, cool." I said patting the thing on the head.

"Thanks, I wanted a magby, but hey, a Growlithe still is a fire type." He said with a shrug. "I named him Fighto."

"Cool name." I said petting him again.

Shippo took a seat beside me and Fighto began playing with Slean. Slean jumped on Growlithe's back and began riding him around the room. However after a minute of that Slean hopped off of him and jumped onto the table. He sidled over to the edge and then leapt off. I turned from Shippo just in time to Slean jump. I leapt from my seat just in the piqué of time to catch her.

"Why'd you do that?" I scolded her harshly. I also called her back into her ball to prevent anymore mishaps. Shippo just started to laugh. "What do you think is so funny? Slean could have really hurt herself."

"No she couldn't have." He said, fighting the laughter. "Bagons have extremely hard heads; all they do at this point is jump off of things. All they want to do is fly."

"But Bagons can't fly, what was it thinking?" I asked confused.

"Not now but Bagons evolve into flying Salamences." He told me as he picked up and gave Fighto a pat on the head.

Shippo and I just sat in the room and waited until Ex finally showed up. He attempted to run towards us but tripped about half way there, falling flat on his face, to a roar of laughter from the rest of the room. He got up and laughed himself. "Ha, that was funny, huh guys?" He said as he finally reached us.

"So, uh, what'd you get Ex?" I asked trying to ignore the snickering of other people.

"Oh," he said disappointed "Just this." He said glumly throwing the ball to have a cute little squirtle pop out.

"Why are you disappointed?" Shippo asked as he gave the Squirtle a tickle below his chin.

"There wasn't a single psychic pokemon to choose from, this was the only thing that seemed remotely interesting." He called back the Squirtle and slumped into a seat. "How am I going to do my experiment now?" He said slumping.

"What experiment?" I asked.

"Oh I wanted to learn telekinesis and I thought a psychic Pokemon could teach me."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK." Shippo said brushing Ex off.

We then basically sat in silence for another thirty forty minutes until the rest of the students and Pr. Xlander returned.

"All right." Xlander said, clapping his giant hands together. "Now that you all have your Pokemon we will now choose our house leader."

"House leader?" Shippo asked loudly. "How are we going to do that?"

"If you would let me finish," Xlander said annoyed. "We are going to have a tournament to decide the house leader. Now, to the gym!" He announced as he marched out of the room, followed, first, by only odd looks but eventually everyone began to follow.

So after following him for about a minute he led us through another large door nearby the cafeteria. Inside there was a large gym full of training equipment then a huge arena where people would have battles.

"Xlander stood in the middle of the arena and threw up his arms. "All right, you have all been randomly selected to battle one of your class mates. The last man standing will be the house champion and will be given a special prize." He finished with a big smile and stepped aside. He then pulled a large board from the corner of the room and put it at the edge of the arena. It had everyone's name on it and was set up like a tournament roster, and we were all paired up with an opponent.

As I looked at the board I saw that my opponent was a girl named Katrina Gold, and we were supposed to fight at the edge of the battling floor. Eventually all the pairs were aligned across from their opponents.

Across from me was an extremely pretty girl with raven black hair.

"All right, begin!" Pr. Xlander yelled. At that all across the room there were shots of blue light.

Across from me I was looking up at a giant Onix facing me down. I then looked down at my two foot tall Pokemon then back at the giant rock monster, just in time to see it throwing itself at Slean!

"Slean, to the left!" I demanded just in the niqu of time as Onix crashed right beside Bagon. That had given me and idea. "Bagon, quick, before it gets up get on its back!" I shouted as Onix struggled to get up.

Ony, quick get it." Katrina yelled as Onix slowly rose. "Get that little monster off of you!"

"Don't' worry." I mumbled. "Slean run up to its head!" I called and sure enough Bagon scurried to stand right on top of its head.

"Come on Ony, shake it off!" he commanded, getting upset.

Now, here was when my plan came into action. Then without warning, well to her at least, Slean leapt from Ony's head, down to the ground. "Now Slean, roll to the side!' I yelled, just as Onix barreled his head into the ground in an attempt to get Slean, it missed horribly. It smashed its head in the ground, and this time it didn't even stir.

Katrina growled and called her onix back, I had won. I also called back Slean; I wanted to let her rest. I looked to my left to see Fighto standing on top of a beaten Scyther. I also saw that ex had already won his match. Several minutes later all the matches were done and the second round began.

"Now that there are twenty five of you left, I will randomly select one of you to receive a bye to the next round. I choose, Scott." He finished.

Yes, I was safe, for now. Unfortunately at the end of the second round Shippo had been beaten by no one other than Ex, who was now trying to cheer him up.

"OK, thirteen of you left, the one to sit out now will be, Conner." He announced and Conner sat out this round.

I then found myself staring down Ex and his Squirtle. "GO!" Pr. Xlander yelled, and at that it began.

Ex's Squirtle, Bubs, rushed Slean at full speed on Ex's order. "Bubs, water bubble!" Ex commanded as Bubs skidded right past Slean as she hopped aside. Bubs shot out a rapid burst of bubbles that were headed towards Slean.

"Slean, um, pop them." I said very unsure, could I do that? Sure enough all Slean did was run right through the bubbles and smashed his head into Bubs'es chest, sending him sprawling across the floor. "Finish him Slean! I commanded. Like lightning Slean leapt on top of Bubs'es chest and began pounding his skull into him. Eventually though Bubs disappeared in a flash of more blue light. I had won again!

"OK, seven left, the next to sit out will be… Ken." He announced as a short red headed boy stepped out of the way.

I was now facing down a tall blond boy with spiked hair, his name was George. Out of George's pokeball came a small Combee. The match was called and Combee came rushing me, and it shot out dozens of tiny needles, poison sting. There was no way for Slean to dodge it; I would not let my pokemon get hurt to win a stupid contest. Eight before the attack hit I called Slean back into her ball, forfeiting the match.

Of course after that I didn't even bother watching the rest of the tournament; in the end however girl named Susan and her Machop became the champions.

'All right, now for your prize," he said excitedly pulling a pokeball out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is and Eevee, your second Pokemon, enjoy." He said with a laugh. "All right back to the dorm." He said as he began walking out of the room.

But of course Shippo wouldn't go without a fight. "Hey wait a minute, that's no fair!" He yelled running up to Pr. X. "We all just got our first Pokemon; it's no fair to give someone a second one so soon?" He demanded of the professor.

"Xlander turned around, looking extremely annoyed. "OUT!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. "To the headmaster's. Now!" He screamed pointing out the door. Shippo tried to speak but Pr. X would barely let him open his mouth. "Go, now!" He yelled again, and this time Shippo dashed out of the room


End file.
